Daydreams
by schokischlecki
Summary: Edward Cullen, heir and CEO of the family corporation, is screwed… Literally, because the only way he can have his new PA seems to be in his dreams… But sometimes daydreams come true! Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. But this smutty Officeward and his Personal Jasper are MINE!

**Summary**: Edward Cullen, heir and CEO of the family corporation, is screwed… Literally, because the only way he can have his new PA seems to be in is dreams… But sometimes daydreams come true! ;-)

This was my contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.

First of all I want to thank those lovely ladies for putting so much of their time and energy into this tomake it happen!

And then I want to send hugs to my lovely reviewers on the contest page!

You made my day! And I thought it was pretty hilarious that I actually knew some of you from Facebook! LOL

Somehow I still can't believe my little Jazzward was allowed to join…

I translated this little sucker for my German readers: .de/s/521ef95e0001b6d734ab69d4/1/Tagtraeume

And I will write at least one more chapter!

Ulli

**Daydreams**

"Yeah baby! Suck it! Suck it good! Just like that!"

My eyes are closed and yet I can see…

A blond curly mess in my hands, grey eyes staring at me through long lashes, full red lips clinging to my dick, sucking it like it's the only popsicle in the world.

I feel teeth scraping, an eager tongue lapping, sucking me off like no one else can.

The next string of profanities comes from my mouth when the humming around my swollen flesh begins and takes me over the edge.

"Fuck yeah!" My voice echoes through the room but I don't care. No one can hear me.

The perfumed scent that surrounds me is the last hint I need. I'm alone in the bedroom of my million dollar home. Alone with my hand that is now covered in lotion and spunk.

Fuck that shit! It's been like that for weeks now and it's entirely that new PA's fault.

Remembering how glad I was to finally get rid of Jessica "The Bitch" Stanley, whose incompetence had cost me thousands and whose presence had annoyed me to no end, I still can't believe my parents did this to me! Hiring the new PA without further notice… as if they were still in charge of the family corporation that my grandfather built over a lifetime.

I should've gone with my first instinct and fired that fine piece of ass the moment I saw it but I just couldn't. Not with those blushing cheeks, that shy smile and those fucking lips that now drive me mad all day in the office and won't let me sleep at night.

I'm screwed! Literally, because nothing's been the same for me since I first laid eyes on the slim body that is always covered in way too much clothing.

I used to be the king of my world, Edward Cullen, the irresistible young CEO of one of the biggest companies of the city. The rich and powerful guy who's been on the covers of magazines, who's invited to every big event and who always gets what he wants.

Even if I had to leave my name and the city behind to really be myself, I still got lucky.

But all that has changed a few weeks ago and I'm pretty damn sure I will combust out of my suit one day… sooner rather than later because it takes all I got not to jump and hump and fuck that PA of mine on my desk. Another fantasy that's not been very helpful getting some sleep lately. It's been an intense few weeks for me but I just can't help it.

Taking my usual shower the next morning, I decide to skip the everyday jerk-and-wash-off because I'm already running late. Having slept like shit, of course with images of that PA's ass corrupting my dreams, even the coffee I grab on the run doesn't help.

My Mom is no big help either, when she comes strutting into my office, asking me if I partied all night because I look like shit and the dark circles under my eyes are slowly but surely getting circles themselves.

I just shake my head and wave it off as insomnia, since she wouldn't understand…

No one would and that's why I keep it to myself.

"Talk to me Edward! Let me help you!" she begs but I just shake my head, as the new PA enters the room, asking if I want my usual.

Coffee. Strong, black and with one sugar.

I nod and stare until he closes the door and my Mom and I are left alone.

"Is your new assistant not after your liking?" my mother inquires, smiling warmly at me, not knowing how right-on-target she is.

"Jasper Whitlock is a fine young man and he even seemed over-qualified for the job, but if you're not satisfied with his work then we can always find someone else!" my mother suggests and the angry protest leaves my mouth before I even think about it.

No, I do not want him gone! I want him here… on my desk… naked…

Fuck it, you can't mention Jasper Whitlock and the word "satisfied" in one sentence! You just can't!

"Alright Edward, do as you please but if something is the matter you just give me a call, okay?"

Again I just nod and hug her goodbye.

The rest of the week passes as usual.

Whitlock is his shy self, always addressing me appropriately, always doing his job in the best possible way, always dressed immaculately, always distant.

I have no idea where he spends his lunch breaks. One minute he is there at his desk and the next he is gone, although he always tells me when he leaves.

And I always take advantage of his absence, shutting and locking the door for some privacy. Nearly tearing my pants open, yanking my cock out of its tight cage and trying to keep the string of swear words that leave my mouth on a no-hearing level.

The guilt and shame I feel afterwards help me concentrate on my work for a bit but as soon as my PA is back, I return to being the drooling brainless mess that daydreams about having my way with him.

Loud, sweaty, hot, dirty.

On my desk…

On the couch in the corner of my office…

Against the huge glass front that sometimes makes me feel like I'm closer to heaven.

I really wonder what it would be like to fuck him… with his hands pressed against the cold glass, with the city lights and the starry sky being our only witnesses.

Every night I want to ask him to stay but every night I turn into a coward and tell him good bye.

Frustration is taking over.

So much so that on Friday I decide to stay in the office and get some work done that I've neglected for days. And again it's all Whitlocks fault. I've been so busy imagining him on that desk of mine that I barely managed to function.

Of course he is completely unaware of my daydreams! Nothing seems to bother him and he is his usual polite and friendly self around me.

Every now and then he blushes a deep ruby red and stares at the carpet but I guess that's just him. His quiet demeanor that I find so intriguing. He fascinates me a little more every day, knowing perfectly well that I can't have him.

The ache I feel when he heads home after long hours gets worse. Just as the feeling of loneliness when I wander through my empty apartment at night, wondering, what he is doing now, where he is and with who.

Spending the long night in my office sounds pretty good, compared to that, so I make myself comfortable behind the desk. I ask Whitlock to get me more coffee before he leaves and this simple, yet unusual request finally sparks his interest and as soon as I have a fresh cup of the hot beverage on my desk, my PA looks over my shoulder and asks if he can help.

Geez, if I'd known it would be that simple, I would've done this earlier!

"There's this… new project… I've been working on for weeks now but I can't seem to figure it out." I say, hoping that for once he is aware of the double meaning.

"And what could that be?" he asks, leaning in a little closer. His eyes never leave mine and I can't seem to find the right words… or any words at all… to answer his question.

All I can do is stare at him while I'm basking in his unique scent. His close proximity lets my skin tingle, even without the slightest touch.

God, do I want him! No matter how, no matter where or when, I want him!

Whitlock doesn't bother to grab a chair, taking a seat right beside me. On my desk.

His tongue darts out for a second, leaving a wet trail behind and then he pulls his lower lip between his teeth.

I swallow. Hard. Trying to keep up the masquerade but I'm pretty damn sure I'm failing.

There's just no way on earth for me to keep calm when he looks at me like this and when his Armani-clad ass is touching the surface of my fucking desk.

But I'm tongue-tied and it takes all I got to answer him when he asks me to tell him more about my… project. There's a strange fire in his eyes and it makes his blushed cheeks and full lips even more appealing.

"I'm planning… a fusion of sorts…" I say, still staring at him when the hint of a smile shows on his gorgeous face and even more in his eyes that seem to sparkle all of a sudden.

So I keep talking. I tell him that this fusion was all I could think of for weeks. That it kept me up at night and consumed my thoughts all day.

I tell him that the process might be easy enough if the other… company… were aware of my desire.

"I'm sure they won't be able to resist!" His voice is a mere whisper and again I wonder if I'm daydreaming again.

"God, I hope so!" my voice cracks and sounds pretty pathetic but Whitlock doesn't seem to care.

His hand reaches out, touches my chest, giving me goosebumps. Then he grabs my tie, pulls me up and forward. The closer I get the louder my heart beats. My breathing is labored and yet I feel eerily calm when I finally stand between his legs.

His hand lets go of my tie, only to reach for my neck and pull me down to him.

And this is the moment where I can't hold back anymore…

My lips crashing onto his, I grab him, hold him as close as I can, inhale his wonderful scent, feel his warmth and drown in… just him… just Jasper.

Letting go is hard but he gently pushes me away and I'm irritated, scared that I might've been wrong. But he started it, didn't he? Or was that my imagination running wild?

A small peck on the lips later, he stands tall in front of me and begins to loosen my tie. Hope revived, I grab his suit jacket, pull it off his shoulders and throw it away. It takes forever to open the fucking buttons on his shirt and when I'm almost finished, my PA just grins mischievously and tears my shirt open, sending buttons flying and me into some kind of frenzy. I want him naked ASAP! So the plain white T has to go next but when I yank it over his head, I stop dead in my tracks.

Pierced nipples!

Pierced nipples are all it takes for me to find my words again, even if it's just profanities.

"Holy fucking hell!" I curse, my eyes never leaving the polished metal that's stuck in warm, soft skin. I need to lick them, to suck on them! But before that I need to taste his lips again and his skin and… all of him, I want it all!

Another passionate kiss later I'm on a mission. Driving Jasper Whitlock mad, so he won't remember his own name and his own address and I might get to keep him and take him home with me.

I slowly nibble my way down his neck, while my hands grab his hips and hold him tight and close enough to feel his erection pressed up against mine.

A tiny bite on his neck later, he whimpers. "Mr…. Mr Cullen…" and I just growl at him. "Edward! It's just Edward fucking Cullen for you!"

Again I taste his lips, pull them between my teeth just like he did it himself earlier and his quiet moan spurs me on. A quick flick of my tongue later he shivers in my arms and I just throw caution to the wind and suck on his nipple, let my tongue play with the little silvery ring until he whispers my name like a fucking mantra.

"If you really want that… union… maybe you should tell them what to expect…"

His voice is hoarse but he clears his throat and whispers seductively "Tell me what you want, Edward!"

God, I've been dreaming about this for so long, I don't even know where to start. So I go with my instinct.

"I want to kiss you… again and again" I say and show him immediately what I mean.

"I want to taste you and smell you and touch you… I want to suck on your nipples until you're begging for more. And then I want you on my desk… naked. I want your cock in my mouth. I want to suck you off until you come… deep in my throat. I want to taste you on my tongue and I want you to taste yourself when I kiss you. And then I want to fuck you… on my desk… on the couch… on the carpet… against the door, the wall and the windows. I want to see your face when you come and I want to hear you scream my name!"

God, I hope this wasn't too much, that he wants me too!

"Sounds like a plan to me. We accept your conditions, Mr Cullen…" he whispers and his warm breath on my neck makes me moan like a lovesick mule.

My sexy, half-naked PA lets go of me and grabs my laptop to put it away but I can't wait for the rest of work garbage to disappear, so I wipe it all off the smooth wooden surface in one swift motion and give him that crooked half-smile that's made him blush before. Only this time he just smiles back at me and it makes my insides tingle all over.

One step closer and I start to do as I told him I would. I kiss him thoroughly and with all the passion and all the feeling and longing I've kept closeted for too long.

Then I leave a wet trail down his body, kissing, sucking, biting and lapping at every piece of skin I can find. Whitlocks sighs turn into moans and after a few minutes of intense nipple play he really starts to beg for more.

So I do as he wishes, open his zipper and pull down his pants and briefs and throw them away for good.

He most definitely is a sight for sore eyes! His body is slim but by no means skinny. Strong muscles under soft skin. Hard to the touch, yet barely visible.

For a second he seems uncomfortable under my scrutinizing gaze but I can't have that!

"You're so beautiful I need to worship you…" I mumble before I start the next phase I promised.

Kissing him seems natural and once more I drown in his scent and taste.

His hands let go of my neck and slowly glide down my sides until he reaches my pants. I barely feel the motion but the next thing I know is that the rest of my clothes are gone and I'm naked just like him. Whitlock breaks our kiss, lets his eyes roam my body and I can see how much he likes what I got to offer.

So I close the bit of distance and gently guide him backwards until his ass touches my desk.

My hands caress his body, touch him everywhere except where he obviously wants it the most.

He whimpers when finally my hand grabs his balls and kneads them, tickles them, teases them gently and I drop to my knees because I can't wait any longer.

"I want to make you feel good." I warn him but his only answer is a low moan when he leans back on his hands and relaxes visibly.

My tongue darts out, slowly licking all the way up from his balls to the tip where a tiny drop of precum just tastes of more. As soon as I have him in my mouth, the rest of the world just fades out and Jasper Whitlock and the fantastic symphony he moans are all I have on my mind. I want to hear so much more of it. I want him to beg and scream, so I take him in as deep as I can and swallow around him until he shoots his hot load down my throat. But still I can't stop, so I lick and suck gently until he is clean. Only then do I get up from the floor and lean in immediately.

"I promised a kiss and a kiss is what you get." I warn him again but it isn't necessary. Whitlocks arms snake around my shoulders and he clings to me for dear life.

"You also promised something else…" he whispers as soon as his breathing is halfway back to normal.

"I tend to keep my promises!" I tell him, my voice sounding strangely raw and full of lust, while my hand opens one of the desks drawers and finds what I so desperately need.

Grabbing his hips, I turn him around and my painfully erect penis finds his crack immediately. Rubbing up against him for a bit, I get my fingers wet with lube and while I replace my cock with my fingers, massaging his tight opening, I kiss his neck and tell him exactly what I'm about to do.

"I want you to feel my fingers…" I say while slowly pushing one of them through the tight ring of muscle.

"I'm going to stretch you for me so I can fuck you long and hard…" His answering moan is all the confirmation I need, so I use a second and a third finger and when I graze this special little spot inside of him his loud moan goes straight from my ears to my cock.

I can't hold back any longer, need to be inside of him, so I tell him while putting on the condom I grabbed earlier.

As soon as I line up, Whitlock bends over until he is flat on my desk, his ass cheeks spread out for me like the fantastic dish he really is.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I glide into his wet heat, letting him feel every inch of me.

"God, you're so fucking tight!" I groan, my head lolling back as I'm entirely sheathed in his tight hole. I bend forward, my belly touching his back as I hold onto him for dear life.

I kiss his neck and gently start to move. Almost all the way out and then back inside until my pelvis touches his soft round ass.

"You feel so fucking fantastic, I want to stay buried in you for the rest of my life!" I say while Whitlock… Jasper… cranes his neck to steal a quick kiss from my lips.

"Please, Edward…" he whispers and although I know exactly what it is he's begging for, I let him squirm a bit longer.

"Please what?" I ask him and I only give in when he finally tells me to fuck him already.

Jasper grips the edge of the table, trying to withstand the hurricane I have unleashed. It's unsettling and intense and I just lose myself in him. All I hear is his voice echoing from the walls of this usually quiet office. All I feel is his fantastic body that keeps giving so much that I can barely stand it.

I feel like I might cry and laugh at the same time and when I finally reach the edge of all things bearable, I start to scream until my voice fails me.

"Jasper… Jasper… Oh my God, Jasper!" I keep whispering soundlessly and all the while I hold him in a bone-crushing hug, afraid to let go and lose this feeling of finally being complete.

I don't know how he managed to get me off of him and pull me into the adjacent bathroom but I'm here with him, under the warm spray of the shower and his gentle hands soap me up and wash my whole body. It feels fucking fantastic and so intimate that a deep sigh escapes my mouth. This is what I want. Every day.

But I'm a coward so I don't tell him and wash him instead, trying to show him how much I care. I find his soft, warm lips again and kiss him until the water turns cold and we both flee the shower stall, laughing loud and free. I love the chuckling sound he makes and I love how his whole face lights up making him look so much younger and carefree and… just lovable.

I grab a towel and start with his hair. The soft blond curls that look like cotton candy without any gel in them. His face, neck, shoulders and arms are next and all the while his gaze never leaves mine. I take good care of his torso and extra gently towel off his nipples and his belly. But when I follow his happy trail he hisses "Edward" and it sounds like some kind of warning but I just can't stop touching him.

Who knows what the future brings? This one night could be all I get and I'm not going to miss anything when it comes to Jasper Whitlock!

Again I go down on my knees only this time I towel him dry as gently as I can and when I'm finished, I place a quick kiss on the tip of his – once more erect - cock.

Staring up at him through my lashes I wonder if he wants more…

My question is answered when he grabs my hands and pulls me back into the office.

"I believe you said something about a certain glass front…" he whispers into my ear and the mere thought of him pressed against cold glass has me begging.

Jasper grabs lube and condoms from where I left them on my desk and not-so-gently pushes me towards the window.

Pretty soon I find myself there… facing the darkened sky and the twinkling city lights while my hands are held tight… against cold glass.

God, this is so fucking hot that I don't care about anything. Not about the lube Jasper has been dripping on my ass and down my crack. Not about three of his fingers that are currently stretching me, preparing me for his rubber-clad cock that is poking my ass cheek.

A quiet whimper is all that I can manage when he slowly enters my body, touching that sweet spot inside of me in the process.

Heat is radiating throughout my body and the tingling sensation is back.

The glass feels cold on my sweaty skin and it's a nice contrast against the fire that flows through my veins.

For the very first time in my life, I let go, I give myself over and surrender and it's the best I've ever felt.

And it gets even better, when Jaspers hand grabs my cock from behind and begins to pump it in perfect harmony with his thrusts.

"Just like that… Jasper… fuck me harder… just like that!" I pant.

It doesn't take much more for me to explode, sending strings of cum against the window, making them look like some kind of abstract painting.

It's early in the morning when I find myself on my back on the carpeted floor.

I'm still naked but I'm not alone.

Jasper is half draped over me and I hold him close while we're talking about anything and nothing at all.

"Did Esme… Does my Mom… know that… you prefer men?" I ask since she was the one who hired him.

"Well… she asked if I had a girlfriend… or a boyfriend… so I said 'No… and sadly no…' but she just smiled at me and offered me this job." He answers with a smile.

Now that's interesting…

"Why? Doesn't she know? About you?" Jasper wants to know and I tell him honestly that I've always been in the closet gay but I guess my Mom has had her suspicions.

"What suspicions?" he inquires and I just smile at him and tell him how I've never brought a girl home for our Sunday family dinners.

"And no boy either…" I grin but then a thought crosses my mind and I can't shake it off.

"Would you like to go?" I ask him, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden.

Irritation is all I can see in his beautiful face and already I feel disappointment creep up on me.

"Go where?" Jasper asks but I sense a hint of hope in his voice.

"To meet my parents… on Sunday… for dinner…" I nervously stumble over the words, hoping he might give me a chance to really get to know him, to take him home with me and welcome him into my world just as I want to know his.

A tender yet passionate kiss later, we're still on the floor, surrounded by our scattered clothes and he just smiles and says "Yes!"


	2. A (not so) welcome surprise

I know it's been a while since I promised another chapter but real life is a bitch sometimes, so I'm sorrrrrryyy for the delay.

Well, I guess Edward is in for a surprise today...

Ulli

PS: I somehow don't think this is the end of the story but we'll see! ;-)

* * *

**2. A (not so) welcome surprise! **

"Edward!" Moms voice pulls me out of my Jasper-induced haze.

It's not the nerves that kept me from leaving the car. That was all him. His scent, his innocent looks but most of all the innuendo in his voice when he told me to watch the street while he opened my pants. So who am I to just leave the car when we arrived at my parents place?

A kiss that left us both breathless was his reward but now we have to hurry. The whole cab smells of sex… one handed pleasure and I don't want Esme anywhere near it, so I open my door and jump out, right into my mother's arms.

A few hugs and kisses later she just looks at me and a mischievous grin that I've never seen before spreads on her kind face.

I guess the cat's out of the bag now with my swollen red lips that are mirrored in Jaspers face.

With a shy smile he circles my Volvo and tries to greet my mom with an outstretched hand but Esme Cullen won't have that. One big Mama-Bear-hug later, the three of us enter the house where Esme yells for my father to come and greet "Edward and his guest".

I hear his heavy steps on the huge wooden staircase and grab Jaspers hand just to leave no room for doubts of any kind.

No one puts Jasper in a corner! He belongs with me.

I still don't know if my father is aware of my preferences or if that was just my moms instinct. But I guess I will find that out now.

As soon as he sees me, his welcoming smile grows wider but as he reaches the foot of the staircase, he falters in his steps. Then he stops. His gaze meets Jasper and his smile disappears. Wide-eyed he stares at us, takes in our joined hands and… says nothing.

No polite greeting for our guest. No kind welcome for me. No nothing.

Seems like my mom didn't tell him about her sneaky match-making ways and he's in some state of shock.

"Dad?" I ask for his attention, begging him with my eyes to please understand…

But he just turns around and leaves us behind.

What the fuck? Is that the same man who taught me not to judge people? Why doesn't he talk to me like he usually does? Is he serious or right out of his mind?

Never letting go of Jaspers hand, I follow him into the dining room, where he took his place at the head of the table, as if nothing happened. I pull a chair back, offering it to Jasper and then sit down right beside him. All the while my father looks anywhere but my direction. His face a serious mask, I cannot even guess what he is thinking and everything in me screams for answers. But deep down I know what his problem is. He's begun to realize why I never brought a girl home for dinner, why I never showed any interest in the women they introduced me to since I started to prepare for my position as CEO.

A first course soup bowl appears on the table and Esme is trying to encourage us all to eat while it's hot. Carlisle Cullen eats mechanically, avoids my stares, ignores me to the point where I can't take it anymore. Just as I'm about to ask him, out loud, what his problem is, my mom enters the dining room with a huge pot roast and about a hundred side dishes.

I can't believe she still plays nice, although the pink elephant in the room is screaming for attention.

"Will you ever look at me again?" I address my father but he remains stoic, shows no sign of recognition. Frustration boils over, bubbles up and even Jaspers hand on my thigh won't stop me from speaking my mind. I've been silent for too long, kept all my worries to myself but I'm done with that now. I want a normal life, I want my family to really know and accept me. I want it so bad that it doesn't stop me from begging.

"Dad… nothing's changed! I'm still the same Edward I've always been!" I offer, but he remains silent.

"Don't do this to me, Dad! I finally found the courage to let you know who I really am… I found someone I can love and who might love me back! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I ask and finally his cool grey eyes stop staring right through me.

"That is not acceptable behavior, Edward! I will not tolerate your perverted ways and I will not stand by to watch you ruin first yourself and then the company. I'll call in a meeting first thing tomorrow morning…"

His words echo in my head and it takes a while for me to fully realize what he's trying to tell me.

"You can't be serious!" I whisper in bewilderment, trying to grasp what is happening here.

"Carlisle stop it! Before you say something you might regret later…" my mother jumps in just as I'm too stunned for words.

"There's nothing for me to regret! I didn't raise my son to become a faggot!" my own father seethes and then he gets up to leave the room, muttering strings of swear words under his breath.

I sit there in a daze, barely hear my mother crying. She begs us not to leave, so I just get up and go to my old childhood bedroom, feeling nothing but cold and defeated.

"Edward…I'm so sorry!" his softly spoken words let my anger subside and all that is left is disappointment. Here in my childhood bedroom my world is crumbling apart and there's nothing I can do about it. I want to crawl under the old quilt my mom made when I was ten years old and curl up into a little ball just like I used to do as a kid.

But I'm all grown up now and shutting the world out until some cookies and a glass of milk will end my misery, just won't help anymore.

A warm hand on my shoulder reminds me that I'm not alone. I feel his presence and when he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, I just let it happen. Burying my nose in the crook of his neck, I inhale his scent and let it soothe my inner turmoil.

Yes, he is worth all the pain and heartache my visit to this weeks' Sunday dinner has caused. My Jasper…

We've spent this whole weekend together and although it's only been two days, I just know I did the right thing, when I asked him to meet my parents.

For the first time in my life I'm not hiding anymore, I'm not lying to anyone, I'm not acting like the good son who just hasn't found the right girl yet.

It's been such a relief to just live and love and give and take, these last forty-eight hours, that I totally forgot about the possible consequences. And now that I've landed flat on my ass, it hurts so badly.

"He'll come around…" Jasper whispers and I really want to believe him but after today's worst case scenario at the family dinner table, I cannot be sure anymore.

I always thought it would somehow be okay, if I ever came out to my parents… that maybe it would take a little time for them to see that there's nothing wrong with me. I used to believe that their unconditional love would be enough to accept me for who I am…

My mom proved me right by yelling at her husband, my father, to get a grip _or else_…

Usually an empty threat, at least when it came to my childhood sins but somehow I believe she will go through with whatever crossed her mind the second she let those words slip out of her mouth.

Nothing has ever made her look so angry before and despite the pain my father's words have caused me, I fear for him and for the life they built together.

Although he probably doesn't deserve any of my pity. Not after calling me a faggot in this house…

A new sensation is building up inside of me. My breathing accelerates, my nostrils flare and a wave of anger washes over me, tears through me and I can't help it. I jump off my old bed, out of Jaspers soothing embrace and before I know it, I grab everything I can lay hands on, sending framed pictures and childhood memorabilia flying. Only to stop my violent outbreak after the autographed baseball my dad gave me, to keep as a family heirloom when I was twelve, is out the window, through the window and shards of glass lay everywhere.

I give up.

With my back against the wall, I slide down and bury my face in my hands. I don't want to cry but the sobbing breaks out just as violently as my anger did before.

Again it's Jasper who holds me together and the urge to disappear, to crawl into him and never come out again grows by the second. All grief forgotten, I grab him, pull him on my lap, kiss his fucking perfect lips and tear at his clothes. Mere minutes later we're both naked and – once again – on a carpeted floor.

"I need you, Jasper! Need you so much…" I nothing but growl before I take him in my mouth and suck him like a greedy whore. He's trying to suppress his moans but even his hand in his mouth isn't enough to keep him quiet.

"Edward! Edward… your parents…" he pants but I won't let that stop me. If that homophobic asshole of a father can't stand the thought of his only son being a proud gay man, then he's in for a show. This is MY home, too! A place that's always felt safe, even if the grand Carlisle Cullen always had a mighty big stick up his snobby ass.

"I don't care!" is what I tell Jasper while I kiss and bite and nibble my way back up over his belly and chest. That pierced nipple is still a bit red and swollen from all the times I just had to lick and bite and pull and twirl it this weekend and as soon as my tongue laps at it now, Jasper lets out a long-assed moan that sure as hell is heard all through this fucking mansion!

I like that thought but as much as I'd like to keep sucking and pulling his silvery ring, I do have other plans that might get him to scream out loud for me.

His swollen red lips feel so fucking fantastic on mine and his mouth tastes so damn good that I'm about to lose control. I want him! Under me, on top of me, no matter how. I quickly search for my pants and get condoms and a small package of lube and then I barely prepare him before I enter this new-found heaven.

Long, hard thrusts finally take away the edge of pain I feel inside and leave nothing behind but raw lust. I find myself in a feverish frenzy, fucking that delicious body while I hold him pressed flat on the ground and thank god Jasper doesn't mind my dominant side coming out to play every now and then. His loud moans spur me on, his hot wet lips make me forget everything around me, until there's only Jasper left in my world. Skin slapping on skin. Hot and sweaty and I'm basking in the moment, drowning in the intensity of sensations until I reach the point of no return.

The panting subsides slowly while I listen to his heartbeat. It's soothing just like the big fat raindrops that are now drumming on the window sill. A dull rhythm that could lull me to sleep if it weren't for Jazz who's still under me, holding me in his arms, drawing lazy calming circles on my back.

I've been pretty rough with him but as I try to apologize, he just shrugs and says, we both needed it that way. Could he be any sweeter? I think not!

Cold air comes swirling inside through the broken window and chills us both, so I get up from the floor, pulling Jasper with me. A soft kiss later, I thank him for putting up with me but he just says "It's been my pleasure!" and the way he lifts one eyebrow and grins at me, lets my cock twitch.

But I'm done with playing games in this house.

"Let's go home." I say, hoping he will come with me and stay. At least for the night, because I don't want to be alone right now.

Jasper just grabs my hand, after we got dressed, and pulls me with him, down the stairs and through the lobby. I throw one last glance into the living room, where both my parents are sitting in silence.

Esmes eyes are red from crying, so I tell her, I'll call her and I even manage to step into the room and hug her goodbye.

When my eyes are met by cool grayish stares, I put on my tough business poker face and tell this joke of a father that I'll see him in the meeting. He looks taken aback by my cold behavior… Maybe he thinks a faggot can't fight for himself or maybe he thought I'd just leave the company behind on a whim.

Well, he's in for another show, if he really wants to go through with his plan. I'll be prepared and do whatever it takes, to defend my rights and my righteous position.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Go Fighterward!


End file.
